All we have is tonight
by DrytearsStolenkisses
Summary: Longish one-shot, Adrian and Sydney have been found out and Sydney has to leave Palm Springs and Adrian forever, and she has a week to say goodbye. But with only one night left will Sydney spend it crying or enjoying what she has had with Adrian. And will she even tell Adrian what is going on? Small lemons inside enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so here is a Sydrian story, it's my first older type of one, it isn't that lemony, but there is a bit. This is a one shot over a couple of chapters and I will be updating every thirty minutes or so (shortest updates for me ever!) But only if I get reviews for each chapter.**

**Disclaimer - sadly all characters and that belong to amazing Richelle Mead and I will never ever ever get them.**

**I know this first chapter is short they do become longer but remeber it's really just a one shot broken down.**

**Review please, makes me feel like someone is reading it and it will make me post chapters faster and enjoy! Xx**

'ADRIAN, WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER! STOP MAKING THINGS HARDER THAN THEY ALREADY ARE.'

I look at Adrian, tears of sadness and anger forming in my eyes, but all he does is comfort me. He doesn't seem to mind that I have just yelled at him, tried to tell him I don't like him, tried to say I don't want him, but failed. He doesn't even question my actions, he just comforts me, which reminds me just why I have to leave despite how much I dont want to.

(Time change)

We had been going out secretly for months and despite my upbringing I had loved every minute of it. No one had known of our relationship, only Jill Manstro who shares a spirit bond with Adrian. This means that she can see into Adrians head, but she can't control it, she has improved since me and Adrian started to go out, as there are certain things she didn't want to see.

However, my alchemist sister Zoe came to Palm Springs to 'assist me'. However in truth she had actually been spying on me. People had started to notice my strange behaviour not matter how hard I tried to act like your average vampire hating alchemist. But, obviously, I couldn't.

For a month she had just watched me, reporting what I did, how I acted and finally, one day she got confident and followed me into Adrians house. And from then on things went down hill.

She reported me that night, for many despicable things, all of which I do not agree.

Just two days later several alchemists arrived in my dorm, demanded I leave my post in Palm Springs and return to my real home.

Since then I have been told that I will leave Palm Springs perminatly, and I am to loose contact with everyone there, and never see Adrian again. And if I hadn't achieved this by the end of the week, bad things would happen to all my 'vampy friends.'

And tomorrow was the end of the week, and I had done all that was expected of me, everyone had thought I had left, everyone thought I hated them. Everyone but Adrian. And here I was, yelling at Adrian but falling more in love with every look.

**There is the first chapter, next one up in a few minutes please review, and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is pretty short, but a longer one is next with lots of Sydrian.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Again disclaimer x**

"Sydney, look at me please." Adrian's voice was sad and begging as I snuggled into his chest, one arm was wrapped around my waist, the other stroking hair out of my eyes as I looked up.

"I know what you have been saying isn't what _you _think-' I went to protest, but he beat me to it.

"I've known you long enough to know this isn't a nervous break down, somethings got to you. Jill's called me, so have the others, they told me you had left!"

I sighed heavily, I didn't know if I should tell him, yes I loved him, but that's why I had to leave, that's why he can't know.

"I don't want to talk about it Adrian, at least not now." It wasn't like I was trying to delay it until I had left, I just didn't want to talk about it now. Not on our last night together.

"Okay Sage, but promise you'll tell me later, especially if it keeps bugging you. " He stroked my check lovingly, I savored the feeling.

"Okay I will, now what shall we do?" I hoped up from Adrians' lap and dusted myself off, forgetting my worries for a couple of hours couldn't hurt, could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres is the next chapter, things are getting longer, hope you enjoy. **

**Again disclaimer and please review it means a lot, even if it is constructive critisum, one word good points what you like, please review.**

**Enjoy x**

"Why don't we watch a film and have a hug on the sofa, get all cosy." Adrian's voice didn't hide the mischief that he intended, but tonight I wouldn't complain, I couldn't. I would enjoy anything we did tonight, it would be our last.

"That sounds nice, what shall we watch?" Adrian wasted no time in dashing over to his extensive DVD collection and pulling out a recent purchase we were yet to watch.

Since going out we had made it our 'couple mission' to watch every single DVD he owned, and so far we were making pretty good progressive, and I would say we would be finished by the end of the year, that's if Adrian stops buying new ones every two days.

A part of me feels happy, happy that he would want to spend so much time with me, another thinks 'what if he just ups and leaves? he could have any woman he wants after all.' But then he reassures me, he always does. He repeatedly tells me how much he loves me, he cherishes me. It's a side only the privileged few get to see. He has never opened himself up to many people, it's partly due to the way his parents treated him when he was young, and also the fact that many people think he doesn't feel anything and is a reckless party boy. He can't deny he doesn't dislike that, but he likes to let go of that side of himself sometimes, and luckily I count as that sometimes.

Adrian switched on the film and together we got all the blankets down from the bedroom which got me a 'You know I'm sure we could figure a way to occupy ourselves up here' from Adrian. To which I had plainly said, "In your dreams Ivashkov."

"don't you know it." He had said with a wink as he slapped my bum. I had blushed a very vibrant shade of red as he did this which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed.

"One day Sage, one day." In my head all I could think was, there never will be that one day. The one day we get married, the one day I lose my virginity, the one day I have children. yes they will happen but never with the man I love.

As we snuggled down in the blanket fortress style thing we had created Adrian suggested to ring up the take away, I however wasn't in the mood so instead we decided to make our own pizza.

"You are full of wonderful ideas my sweet." Adrian placed a tender kiss on my forehead as he said this. Suddenly, to my shock horror he grabbed me around the waist and put me on his shoulders in the fireman's lift marching towards the kitchen as I squealed with all my might.

"Adrian! Put me down." I said through giggles. Adrian didn't respond, instead he picked up the phone pretending it was a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"The woman seems to be struggling, do I have permission to undergo revival steps?" Obviously there was no reply, but Adrian pretend there was one anyway.

"Check, about to preform steps in three two one." With a grin to match a Cheshire cat Adrian slapped my backside and placed me on the kitchen counter.

"Hello madam, I am fireman Ivashkov, you seem to be struggling to breathe I am here to help." Before I could protest he kissed me full on the lips, not for long, but enough to leave me breathless.

"umm...Adrian, I am fine-"

"Woman still not responding will continue the steps until response, over and out." And suddenly my air ways were really cut off. Adrians mouth came crashing onto mine, his kisses hungry and passionate. His hands roamed down my back and in my hair, his hands messing up my hair as he kissed down my neck and onto a very sensitive spot.

"Adri...Adrian...I'm all clear and breath..." I couldn't finish my sentence, it was impossible. So I gave in, I kissed back.

I brought his head up to mine, whispering words in his ear which gave me a moan in response. It must have been too much as Adrian pushed be back down onto the kitchen top and straddled me. His mouth work fast, his tongue delving into my mouth as we fought for dominance. I had never felt like this before with him, I don't know if it was the fact that I was leaving him forever tomorrow, or the simple fact that I love him. Either way, not two minutes had gone that I found myself in just my underwear in his kitchen.

"Lets take this upstairs." I gasped out. I was implying more things than just your general make out session, and Adrian knew it.

He stood there gobsmacked and finally managed a "are you sure?"

I didn't hesitate or pause, I was certain, I loved him and that was all I needed to know. Forget tomorrow, forget that I would never see him again, it was now that mattered, and now I wanted Adrian more than anything else I have ever wanted in my life.

"Yes, I love you." I pushed myself off the counter and sauntered my way over to the kitchen door, and with the most courage I had ever had I lent against the Kitchen door as said the most dangerous words I had ever said in my life.

"Make love to me Ivashkov." I gave him a cheeky smile, running my hands through my hair as I did. Then I turned around and walked out, shaking my hips as I did.

All I could then hear was a loud bang a the sound of Adrian scurrying up the stairs behind mee.

**There you go please review means sooo much next one soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, there will be two more and then more one-shots. Hope you enjoycand review please review! **

I lay in bed, naked.

I think that's enough information, an extra bit? It's Adrians bed.

Adrian, the smile that formed on my lips at the thought of him was unstoppable, just like today. Today was unstoppable and it is already 10:30 most likely the biggest lye in I have ever had, and the last. My life would turn upside down in a couple of hours, my flight to leave Palm Springs forever was due at 4:30 which meant that I would be picked up my top alchemists at 1:30 to arrive at the airport two hours before take-off as instructed.

Beneath me the pillows felt soft, I could have fallen asleep, the smell of Adrian was stained on the pillow which grew stronger as I delved my face into it. Along with this came the smell of bacon, something I had never really allowed myself to indulged in. However about half an hour ago Adrian had persuaded me to at least try a bit, and as this would be our last time together I decided I would.

"Sage, your amazing boyfriend is waiting, and your breakfast of course!" Adrian's voice drifted through the house, to me it was almost angelic, soothing and comforting.

I pushed the quilt off of my body and grabbed the closet piece of clothing from the thousands that lay strewn on the floor from last night events. The piece of clothing happened to belong to Adrian and it was his top.

As I placed it over my head the size difference between us became very obvious. Though Adrian as a Mori, he was still a muscle and well feed guy. He wasn't fat by a long stretch, and I doubt he could be fat even if he tried.

As I approached the kitchen the smell of bacon and other foods became stronger making me hungry. I could just make out the sound of Adrian humming a tune, I don't know what tune, but despite his obvious off key voice it was still a lovely sound.

"Morning." I said as I entered the kitchen.

Adrian turned around from the pan that had the bacon sizzling away on, "Good morning my beaut- fuck Sage you look hot, whose top would that happen to be?" he said with a mischievous smile. Turning off the pan he brought it over to the table and set it down in my plate.

"Why I don't know, maybe this guy I know, not very important one though." At this comment Adrian grabbed me around the waist and nuzzled my neck. I had always thought this behavior was pointless and for attention when you pass people in the street doing this, but now I know it's not, it's heaven and addictive.

But something I couldn't stay addicted to, I still don't know how I will say goodbye, I'm struggling.

The nuzzling turned into a very heated make out session and soon, I was covered in yet more hickeys.

"Adrian, Adrian-"

"Ummmmm." I knew why he wasn't talking, it was hard to, but in truth I was hungry.

"Adrian,do you want me to eat the bacon or not?"

"Hummm," he said as he stopped himself, "What if I feed you?"

"I smiled to myself, I knew exactly what I would do with this new found confidence I had.

"Okay, you get the source, I like my things to be wet."

"Who are you and what has happened to Sydney Sage?"

"She's gone away for today." I said light heartily, but inside I as breaking, it would be the only day she would go, then she would come back and with that Adrian would be gone.

"Lets hope see comes here more often." Adrian said as he went to get some ketchup. What he didn't know though was the pain his words caused me, I want to tell him, I want him to put his arms around me and comfort me as I cry into his shoulder.

"Right where would the baby like the sauce?" Said Adrian in a voice you would talk to a baby in.

"Baby isn't that young and would like to put the sauce on herself." I said as I snatched the bottle out of his hands, forgetting about the time for now and just living in the moment.

"You know I like a girl who takes control."

"Good job you've got me then isn't it Ivashkov!" I didn't say it as a question but Adrian still nodded his head in response.

I picked up a piece of bacon off of my plate and gave it to Adrian who early took it off of me. Then, as slow and sexy as I could muster, so most likely it looked awkward and stiff, I squeezed the ketchup over the bacon making sure to 'accidentally' get it on Adrians' hands.

"Sage you have got it all over me!" Adrian exclaimed, obviously not liking the feel of the Ketchup.

"That's the idea." I said with a smirk as I started to eat the bacon.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for such a long delay :( but here is the next chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer - i do not own the characters but please review on how you think i am doing with adopting them!**

Together me and Adrian had a very good time eating bacon, I would say bit is the best junk food ever after my experience.

It is getting closer and closer to our Goodbye, and Adrian still doesn't know anything, he is downstairs watching TV waiting for me to be finished in the shower as I am covered in ketchup.

After having a ketchup fight we had decided to watch a film from Adrians stash, Beautiful creatures. I chose it because I had never been aloud to watch things involving mythical creatures that were nice, it defied my training. So as I was breaking all the rules as it is I thought why not?

Over all I had thought it was a good movie, but like any guy Adrian had said, 'it was a bit girly and very unrealistic.' To which I replied, 'Well twilight seems very unrealistic to someone in the normal world.'

'Well, now no one will believe you if I bite you. Remember Sage I have you all to myself!' Adrian had then pretended to bit my neck which I could only giggle at, something that was being more and more common for me.

'You would nerve hurt me.' I had said faking shock, and instead of getting a light hearted reply Adrian had surprised me saying, 'I would never hurt you Sage, your everything to me and I wont let anyone hurt you or separate us. I'd die if that happened.'

I hadn't been able to stop the tears that had rolled down my cheeks at his small speech, Adrian, of course, had thought he had done something wrong. Now I think about it, it was probably a good time to tell him I was leaving, but I just couldn't so I had said I was just happy that someone like him loved me. Of course like all conversations between us it had ended in a snogging session.

But now, I was stuck I had to go soon and I was sitting here in Adrians ketchup covered clothes about to leave him forever and I could think of anything to say. So I won't, instead I hopped in the shower and left it running as I got out and gatered all my things together. And on his bed that was still all messy from this morning, I left him a note, my last words to him on paper.

But I can't face him in person I love him too much.

As I turned off the still running shower I sat on the bathroom floor and cried. The towels beside me smelt like Adrian, mabye I could take one? As I debated the idea my phone buzzed in my pocket, and as I read the message my heart broke into a tiny million pieces. This was it.

The message was from Stanton it read,

_Miss Sage, we are outside Mr Ivaskovs house, your school informed us when we arrived as to your whereabouts. You have two minutes to get into the car, things are going to change. I am very disappointed in you._

_Stanton. _

The

message was simple, the task was simple, but saying goodbye wasn't.

As quiet as possible I walked down the stairs, and after sneaking one final glance at my Adrian I quietly opened the front door and walked out.

Adrians face and been happy, and I could see the love in his eyes, I couldn't imagine the pain he will feel when he realises where I have gone. But at least my last memory of him is a happy one, and I hope he knows that to.

I walked down the drive towards the black honda that was waiting for me, inside I could see Stanton and Ian, they looked annoyed to say the least. But I really didn't care, I had just walked out of a life I loved.

A life that I had true friends and happiness in, a life with Adrian was now gone.

Forever.

**awwww Sydney has left :( and I apoligise for not updating fast, but I was busy, amd I know you are probably like 'but I wanted the chapter!' And I am sorry, but it is here now so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is the next one, this is still the same long one-shot and the next chapter will be a different one-shot following this storyline, I hope you enjoy and please please please review as I feel that no one is reading it when no one reviews so there is no point in writing it.**

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own the characters because I can't it's simply impossible. **

**Enjoy.**

**Adrian's POV**

Sydney had turned the shower off a good half an hour ago, and out of a new respect I had waited for her to come down, but then after waiting for so long I decided to surprise her in the bedroom.

But she wasn't there.

I had searched all over the house, at first thinking it was some sort of game, but then my cries became more desperate she hadn't shown up or called back.

She was gone.

I had debated on what to do, but all my attempts were stop and over run by fear and sadness, could she have been stolen? she wouldn't leave like that on her own accord, would she?

I lay on the bed, still messed up from last night, that had been only a couple of hours ago, it seemed a lifetime ago. But that's when I found a note, a note that has ruined me.

_Adrian, my Adrian._

_I have gone, don't coming running after me. You deserve an explanation, so here it is._

_There is a reason everyone thinks I have left, the Alchemists know, they know about us and my closness to you all so I have to go. I have had a week to say goodbye to everyone, and I have said bye to everyone, everyone but you._

_I thought that if we had a happy last time together it wouldn't be as hard, but I was wrong._

_It's killing me to write this, because I love you._

_Goodbye Adrian, I will never forget you, you will always be in my heart and there will never be anyone else like you. They can do what they want to me, but I will never let them make me forget you. Never._

_Your Sydney, forever xx_

After reading that, I cried, like a baby. Something I have never done. And I haven't stopped yet, and I don't know when I will because my Sydney has gone, my life has gone. So why should I try to live?

**There it is, please review x**


End file.
